


Lovin' the Hugs

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Confession, Cuddle, Developing Relationship, Encouragement, F/M, Fluff, Talking, hug, job growth, stress does odd things, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: Change is not easy. Most of the time it causes a lot of stress, even if it is unknown. But it is the people who can tell when you are stressed that usually end up meaning the most to each other. But sometimes it only matters if it is even.
Relationships: Yagi Toshinori | All Might & Original Character(s), Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Lovin' the Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Grizel is a more of an action based person since physical contact was always an issue. After some time she is finally learning to deal with her emotions without running or giving into to be angry..to often. The side effect of that is that she doesn't like when other people (especially All Might) don't get to deal with their own emotions. Or accept her apologies fully- which she is learning about too.

The night All Might felt he did nothing right. She was mad at him since he arrived; to the point that she pushed him off when he tried surprising her with his greeting hug. She had never done that. In all the time that they have known each other he has always teased with hugging, they have tackled each other, and bear hugs were their specialties. She had never pushed him away like this before. 

She seemed edgy with everyone. Her death stare was on over drive so much that criminals seem to be simply giving up before anyone had to fight. Despite not being in many fights she looked tired during the entire patrol. Her eyes were hanging as her shoulders were tense. Everything that happened and yet no one in town seemed to be treating her differently. It was as though no one noticed; no one saw. 

Iron Maiden slipped out of the crowd somehow. Everyone was back to doing whatever chore they had to complete. All Might went looking for her. Even though he was close a few minutes ago she slipped away to the waterfront very quickly. She was leaning on the railing watching the water move. “Hey,” All Might as he finally came within feet of her. 

Iron Maiden shot straight up. Her hand moved quickly to her side. Her eyes opened wide as though he startled her. After a moment though something changed; her fingers opened, her shoulders fell, and her body swayed. What seemed more miraculous was the soft smile that appeared on her face as she looked at him, “Hi All Might.”

A giant smile came over All Might’s face. He wanted to run over and hug her all over again but this time he settled for standing next to her. Her head almost immediately collapsed onto his arm as her arm bumped against it. “Hey,” slipped out of All Might again as his free hand reached for her. It was softer this time but somehow they managed to begin having a conversation together. The topics were not anything large at moment just barely getting past the weather and how was your day; then things were turning to the real issue, “How have you been since last time I visited?” All Might naturally asked. 

That was the issue. “Overwhelmed,” came out of Iron Maiden as she almost collapsed over the railing. All Might draped his arm around her shoulders, smirked at her, and guided her to the bench behind them. “They increased my patrol area. My region now covers almost three times what I am used to. I know the goal is to shift things slightly to different people but it is a lot for everybody to get used to. Sometimes it feels like I have two jobs now. One far out and by the time I make it back I have to do my second one helping people here with what I used to do,” slipped out of Iron Maiden as her hands waved in the air corresponding with the bounce of her head. Till finally her head almost thudded against All Might’s arm. “I do not know how you do even more work than this All Might and still manage to visit,” Iron Maiden confessed. 

“Well,” All Might began as he scratched his cheek. ‘I do not do my paper or office work,’ he thought to himself. A soft hand began caressing the back of his hand. 

“But seeing you today,” Iron Maiden began. A soft snort came out. “Even just you standing there made me feel so relaxed. I felt like I could breathe again,” she admitted. 

A little pink came to All Might’s cheek. “Come on, I have not been that helpful tonight,” he teased. He felt her pull his arm into her breasts. 

“You have to me,” she reassured as her hand stroked his arm. All Might looked at her. She was tired, her eyes were dragging down with little rings around them. Some how though her eyes seem to have complete faith in what she said. All Might released a soft sigh as he got a little smile at her expression. She stroked his arm. “But it seems you are in a bit of need too,” she began. All Might tilted his head like a puppy. “You seem a bit somber tonight compared to how you usually are,” she explained. 

The other hand immediately shot behind his head. “Ah! It’s nothing! Do not worry about that!” came out very quickly. He tried to start up a conversation about something else, anything else. Iron Maiden was not having it though. He has faced numerous villains, powerful politicians, and even dangerous fans but something about her glare seems to cut right through him. He released a deep sigh as his hands came together. “You rejected me,” he almost whispered. He did not look at Iron Maiden. The motion of her hands was enough of attention for him. “You fought out of my arms and left me there with barely a glance. Grizel when I hold you there’s something about it. It gives me something,” he began explaining motioning to his chest. “That I don’t normally get. But than you ripped it away when you,” he continued till he noticed her arm had wrapped around his arm. She was squeezing his upper arm as her head rubbed against his shoulder. Her free hand was searching for his hand. He took her hand, “Grizel.” Physical contact was always a huge concern for Iron Maiden since the day All Might met her, now she was trying to hold on however she could as she squeezed his hand. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t..” Iron Maiden began. She squeezed his arm. “I never realized,” slipped out of her mouth as All Might tried to lean closer. Her head snapped up causing All Might to almost fall back onto his other hand. “I apologize that I took out my rotten mood on you especially since you being here has helped me so much,” she finished as her hands came back to her legs. 

All Might lips rolled slightly. Even though she was upset having her hold onto to him and hold his hand felt good; fabulous that she reached for him. He draped his arm on the bench behind her as he leaned over. “Its fine. Forget about it,” he tried to encourage. He noticed her eyes immediately narrowed. “Come on! Tell me about your position! With the bigger area does this mean you’ll get to use your quirk..” All Might tried to restart the conversation. Iron Maiden stood up and stepped in front of him. “Iron?”

“No,” Iron Maiden stated.

“Huh?”

“We are not! I am not ‘forgetting about it’ that easily!” Iron Maiden declared. 

All Might got a slight smirk as his brows furrowed. He leaned forward, “Sweetie, it’s not _that_ important.” He began to slowly move to stand up but hair whipped around his wrists, “What?” A pull flung him off the seat till he smashed into Iron Maiden; her hair on his wrists and feet as her arms wrapped around him using his belt to hold him up. She squeezed him tight in her hug. 

“Your feelings are important too!” Iron Maiden almost reprimanded into his abs. She bounces him slightly as he began feeling his belt move. “Thing keeps stabbing me,” she muttered with a few other phrases. 

All Might chuckled. He had forgotten in all his efforts to get her to open up to him and make her confident in herself that she expected the same of him in return. After all they were supposed to be a team. “Grizel,” he began blushing a bit as he tried to reach for her. When his hand touched her head her hair shot up, surprising him. He felt like he was flung into the air and spun in place enough for Iron Maiden to slip under him. Finally he came to rest; on her shoulders.

Iron Maiden stroked his legs as she found a good place to hold them. “Wow. No wonder people joke about you having some massive thigh crushers. Beat you could crush three watermelons a time in here,” she teased as his legs blocked any of her view except straight ahead of her. 

“Iron, what are you doing?!” All Might squealed as her comment and his new position set in. 

Iron Maiden tried to lean her head back. “I want you to get that feeling back too,” she says with a smirk.

All Might did not even bother guessing how red his face was as he looked down at the silver mound between his legs. “Hugging would have been fine!” he tried protesting.

“Later! Because right now we’re going for great!” Iron Maiden shouted as she started running. 

This is the first time All Might has screamed in a while. It was surprising to be bounced on shoulder top across rooftops. After the initial rush he began laughing. It was fun! Her hair came up to brace him in different ways it was feeling like a rollercoaster. 

Iron Maiden made sure not to let him off till they got home, even if he protested. The instant he slipped off her shoulders he was smiling and ready to hug. The family bursting out the door offering dinner slowed his effort. He still made sure to keep her close even if he could not hug her at the moment; such as sitting next to her at dinner, doing dishes together, and walking together through the house. 

Till the time finally came; he waited right outside the bathroom. Grizel came out after her turn to be greeted by a ready made bed and All Might standing next to the door. “Are you all set for bed?” he asked with such a grin one would think he was a cat playing with a mouse. 

Grizel looked at how one hand was on his waist, the way he was leaning on one hand against the wall, and the grin across his lips. She snickered, “Guess the really question is if I’m ready for what comes next?’

All Might’s smile grew. His arms wrapped around her legs and back with just barely enough time to realize what was happening as he bounced her off his chest. Only a moment later he hopped onto the bed making sure to keep her on top of him. He scooted till they reached the middle of the bed. “Now the hugs!” All Might declared with a large grin. 

Grizel laughed for a moment before a soft warm smile came over her face. “Come here you giant cuddle bunny,” she tried to banter as she began wrapping her arms around his chest. She nuzzled down into him as she knew her arms would not get around enough of him. 

All Might squeezes her into him with his huge smile still going. “Works for me,” he teased as squeezes her. 

All Might does not let her go. Only a short time later she fell asleep curled up on him as though she was a cat bathed in the warm sunlight. He moved her only a little bit so her neck would not hurt in the morning. He slipped the blanket over mostly her but it did give him some cover. It was as though he was peeking at a hidden treasure under the cover, “Yeah, this works for me.” All Might falls asleep while holding his hidden treasure on the night everything turned out all right. 


End file.
